Bailes
by mergugus
Summary: Pequeños momentos en la vida de Bellatrix Black durante los bailes de la alta sociedad de sangres pura. No tengo los derechos de autor, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling
1. Cuarto sin luz

La mejor esquina del salón, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre lejos de la mesa con comida, lástima que también de la de las bebidas. Pero para ello estaba esta puerta.

Había dejado de ser una habitación de enamorados desde que pillaron a dos amantes hacía tres bailes. Estúpidos, ¿Cómo su madre había podido olvidar cerrar con pestillo? Tubo suerte de que a Andrómeda no se le ocurriera encender las luces y que pudiera escapar al jardín.

Si, ahora esta habitación tiene mejor uso, se dijo mientras volvía a dejar entre las cortinas de la puerta la botella. Miró desde la oscuridad del cuarto a la sala, la música sonaba y todos parecían estar entreteniéndose bastante. Ojalá esta vez su padre no se pasase con el vino, pero, viendo que su madre se acercaba demasiado al hablar con Abraxas lo dudaba. Que raro que Narcissa no estuviera intentado separarla de uno de sus amantes... Ah tonta de mi, estará dejando que Lucius le llene la cabeza de promesas llenas de amor. ¿Y la otra? Creo que acaba de empezar a bailar con unos de sus pretendientes... Hablando de pesados... ¿Está Rodolfus? Creo que madre si que le había invitado, ¿Cómo fueron sus palabras? "Estando tan bien prometida no voy a dejar que nada lo estropee, querida" Si, que afortunada era.

Dio dos pasos atrás al ver que Rodolfus buscaba a alguien con la mirada , ha venido y si tiene ganas de que le laman el culo que le pida un baile a otra.

- Perdone pero me acaba de pisar.

Bellatrix saltó y se giró rápidamente. La figura de un hombre se veía a contraluz por la luz que venía del jardín.

- Disculpe pero no pensé que me encontraría con alguien aquí.

- ¿Por eso se ha asustado?

¿Cómo osaba alguien a decirme que me he asustado? ¿A una Black? ¿A mí?

- Me ha sobresaltado su voz, no se equivoque por favor.

El extrañó dejó ver sus dientes en una sonrisa. Como de blancos los tendría que tener para que se vieran con esta oscuridad.

- Iba a buscar a buscar a una señorita Black.

Oh genial. Otro pretendiente para Andrómeda.

- La que busca está bailando ahora mismo. Pero si es en cambio la más pequeña, estará fuera en lo jardines.

- Creía que eran tres.

- Lo son, pero he descartado a la mayor por su falta de interés. Está comprometida, ¿Sabe? No oficialmente, pero todos lo saben.

- ¿Tiene usted siempre la mala costumbre de interpretar los pensamientos de cada persona antes de que ellos mismos lo digan?

- Solo cuando me parecen tan simples.

El desconocido se movió un poco del sitio.

- ¿Simples?

- Espiar desde la oscuridad la fiesta organizada por la señora Black, para que sus dos hijas menores encuentren marido, me parece demasiado simple para pensar que un joven viniera a ellas sin otro objetivo que conseguir una mujer perfecta.

- ¿Perfecta? ¿No las está dando demasiado crédito? Sobre todo porque no ha incluido a la mayor en esa descripción.

- Si consigue a alguna de las dos, tendrá una mujer de sangre pura dedicada a servir en el hogar, traer a la futura generación que llevará su apellido y nunca a pensar demasiado, si no, esperando sus órdenes. A tenido suerte de que fueran ellas las solteras y no la mayor. Ella no aceptaría una vida así nunca, por eso su matrimonio se pactó hace tiempo.

- Habla de ellas como si las conociera muy bien. Pero sigue dando por sentado que tengo algún interés en ellas.

- No encontrará sangre más pura, ni belleza que pueda competir.

- Ese rasgo me habían comentado que lo tenían las tres.

El desconocido se acercaba a ella. Tenía algo, magnético. Había conseguido que dijera muchas cosas y ni si quiera le había visto la cara.

- ¿Entonces qué quería?

- Hablar de con una de ellas y ahora que lo he conseguido creo que...

-¿Bellatrix?

Bellatrix giró la cabeza hacia la puerta encontrándose a Rodolfus.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró detrás suyo pero ya se había ido. Cogió la mano que le tendió y salió de esa habitación. No pudo evitar echar una ojeada el resto de la noche a la oscura habitación.


	2. Cacería

- ¿Qué quieres Narcissa?

- No he dicho nada...

- Estás aquí y no bailando con algún hombre o cotilleando con alguna amiga. No bebes, a si que a parte de querer decirme algo, dudo que te quieras emborrachar.

- Cuando estás tan amable da gusto hablar contigo Bella, ¿Será que echas de menos a Rod?¿O que no es la primera copa que te sirves?

- Siempre soy así, no me quites méritos Cissy. Rodolfus no tiene nada que ver, acabo de darle esquinazo. Y si, no es mi primera copa, pero todavía puedo leerte como un libro abierto, por lo que tiene que ser un chico.

Narcissa se alisó el vestido y miró alrededor del bar para asegurarse de que nadie les oyera.

- No ha venido hoy.

- No me se tu vida amorosa de memoria, ¿Puedes especificar?

-Lucius Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy.

- Aaaah, ya veo.

- He preguntado a Angela y a Dryadia, solo me han dicho lo mismo que la tía y madre, que no podía venir.

Se quedaron en silencio, Narcissa miraba a las parejas que bailaban y Bellatrix analizaba a cada persona del baile.

- ¿Estará cenando en casa de los Hamers? Su hija mayor no deja de coquetear con él siempre que puede...

- ¿Narcissa, ese no es Jacobich Tingerley? ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con él?

- Sí, si que lo es. Y también es un pesado y cargante, ¿Has bailado alguna vez con él? No me había aburrido tanto en mi vida.

- Si, un hombre bastante soso. Pero viene a cada fiesta y te pide a ti siempre su primer baile, le tienes en bandeja de plata.

- Yo no quiero bailar con él.

- ¿Si no está Lucius qué más da?

Como vio que Narcissa dudaba la dijo:

- A parte, en cuanto se entere que has estado toda la noche bailando con otros hombres se pondrá muy celoso.

- ¿De verdad?

Narcissa se atusó el pelo y miró a Jacobich que llevaba mirándola intensamente desde que la había localizado. Este se acercó y besó las manos de las hermanas Blacks.

- Están espectaculares hoy, si me permiten el cumplido.

- Oh señor Tingerley me halagáis a mi y a mi hermana. ¿Qué tal se encuentra vuestra madre?

- Mejor que la semana pasada, ya sabe como es la fiebre de Dragón.

- De le un saludo de mi parte y dígale que se recupere pronto.

- Lo haré señorita Black, es una pena que tampoco la familia Malfoy haya podido asistir.

- No se preocupe, se que están visitando unas tierras que tienen al sur. Ya sabe lo mucho que les gusta cazar y esta es la mejor época.

Narcissa que había permanecido callada y poniendo una pose coqueta perdió la compostura al ver como su hermana se había callado esa información.

- Espero que tengan una buena cacería, y también que no le moleste si le pido ahora un baile a la señorita Narcissa Black.

- Por mi no se preocupen.

Y con una sonrisa irónica, vio como su hermana iba arrastrada a la pista de baile.


	3. Rubor

- Oh Rodolfus, me halagas...

No tubo que disimular el bostezo mucho ya que él parecía demasiado entretenido con su mano.

Aunque hubiese dejado de besuquearme un momento, que sería un milagro de Merlín,no hay suficiente luz en el jardín para ver el rubor que debería de tener si me agradase esta situación.

- Te lo aseguro Bellatrix... Tus manos son las más finas y delicadas que jamás haya tocado...

Bellatrix miró al cielo en busca del por qué, la cosa que había visto él en ella. Si solo ella tuviera voz y voto... Manos delicadas decía el idiota este, lo que desearía quitarle de los labios sus delicadas manos y estrangularle con ellas...

- ¿Rodolfus no crees qué hace un poco de frío? Quizás sea hora de volver a dentro...

- ¿Tienes frío?

Para horror de Bellatrix, vio como sus besos empezaban a subir por el brazo y que su cuerpo se acercaba a ella.

¿Pero está más hueco de la cabeza que un elfo? ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡No más besos!

Antes de que pudiera empujarle notó sus labios en su hombro descubierto y justo cuando abría la boca para decirle que por nada del mundo besase su cuello, sus labios habían saltado directamente sobre los suyos. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero hoy no le apetecía jugar ha hacerse la coqueta ni a fingir que sus besos desataban un amor pasional dentro de ella. Sí, hubiera sido una gran actriz si sus padres no consideraran esa carrera de tan baja clase, sin contar que los muggles también intentaban actuar, a su manera rudimentaria. Notó que sus brazós se enrollaban en su cadera, por lo que no tubo más remedio que posar sus manos en sus hombros.

Venga, cuento hasta diez y finjo que me han entrado unas ganas terribles de bailar.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Cansada, abrió los ojos y los desvió de los cerrados de Rodolfus.

Tanto amor para esto, no podía haber nacido con un par más de neuronas...

Al mirar a la fuente del fondo vio una sombra, de un hombre alto que les observaba. Su figura la trajo a la mente la que vio en el cuarto de sus botellas. Apartó a Rodolfus y le dijo sin mirarlo que si la traería algo de beber. Aunque extrañado se dirigió hacia la casa. Bellatrix se acercó hasta el hombre. Hoy podía distinguir un pelo oscuro y unos ojos también oscuros, o quizás fuera su imaginación. Él al verla levantarse del banco había empezado a alejarse por los setos. Cuando llegó a la fuente no quedaba ni rastro de él.

No me lo he imaginado, estaba aquí.

Miró al inicio del laberinto, se lo sabía de memoria aunque en esa casa solo pasase unas semanas al año, la tercera residencia de la familia Black. Le tentaba entrar, pero viendo como era este hombre si no quería hablar con ella, no se dejaría encontrar.

- ¿Confundida Miss Black?

La espalda recta y rígida, no tendrá el placer de verme perdiendo la compostura. Pero hasta ella notaba el rojo de las mejillas. Echó otro vistazo a su al rededor. La voz sonaba cercana, seguramente estuviera mimetizado.

- ¿Eso aparento? ¿No cree que estoy en desventaja en esta situación? Usted Sir puede verme.

- Realmente está en desventaja.

Su voz iba moviéndose al rededor de ella. La seguía con la mirada pero no podía percibir ningún movimiento.

-¿Y qué gana con ello?

- Poder.

Cuando volvió a entrar dentro de la casa, se llevó el sabor del roce de sus labios en su oreja. Ahora sí creía que la poca luz sí serviría para delatar el color de sus mejillas.


	4. Apoyo familiar

- ¿Y de quién de las tres es el cumpleaños, querida?

- De la menor, madre... Si los rumores son ciertos puede que dentro de poco celebremos también otro acontecimiento...

Las dos señoras seguían charlando sin darse cuenta de que su conversación había dejado de ser privada.

- Hipócritas... No solo no sabían que era el cumpleaños de Narcissa, si no que también necesitar meter las narices en su vida personal.

- Oh bueno Bellatrix, así es esta puedes dar un paso sin que media comunidad mágica se entere...

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagan, Andrómeda? Es normal que se den cuenta de que hayáis estado bailando con cada joven de Inglaterra buscando marido, media Europa espera el veredicto. Lo que me parece de hipócritas, es que tengan el poco pudor de hablar en la celebración, o cerca de la familia.

- Oh si nuestra familia, también lo está llevando bien...Casi somos más interesantes que un partido de Quiddich.

- O que un circo ambulante muggle, allí la gente se dedica a observar muggles deformes y locos.

- Eso te lo acabas de inventar...

Pero no podía estar muy segura de su hermana mayor, llevaba toda una vida intentando descifrar hasta donde llegaba su perversión. Ella solo la respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica. Después de un rato, Andrómeda abandonó el bar para unirse a la pista de baile. Regulus se acercó a su prima.

- Mírate, así vestido y con esa copa en la mano casi pareces un hombre.

- Muy graciosa Bella, como sigas así puede que incluso consigas hacer la noche llevadera.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No bailas, por qué no llegas al hombro de tu pareja?

- O que prefiero la compañía de una sofisticada dama, cosa que todavía no he conseguido... Pero si he conseguido sacar una sonrisa y no falsa a la mismísima Bellatrix Black.

- Quizás hayas sido tú, o quizás que Andrómeda baile con Mírtigus Flint como si de un Ghoul se tratase. ¿Quién fue el idiota que apostó por él?

- Puede que tu padre y el mío. Yo tendría que haber votado por Lucas Strauss, al menos voté Tingerley con Narcissa.

-¿Tingerley?¡Ja! No sabes la cantidad de dinero que voy a ganar después del feliz día.


End file.
